Too Close!
She set off on her way home from school, and as a creative child, she liked to take her own special route home. The little girl liked to walk through a neighborhood near a quiet duck pond on her way home. The water looked murky and grimy but somehow beautiful at the same time (though hopefully it wouldn't get on her new blue flowered dress). She took her attention off the glimmer and shine of the pond to notice a small parcel tied with a piece of twine. Now, any other person would have dismissed the parcel and been on their way, but this girl was drawn to it by her childish curiosity. Picking it up, she saw that it was a stack of a couple dozen photographs. She didn't need to take off the twine to see that the first picture presented a man with a smart suit and tie, who was standing a good fifty plus feet away from the camera. It was difficult to make out his face, due to his being so far away (and because the picture was just not very good), but she knew it was a man. She removed the twine and flipped the first picture to the bottom of the pile, revealing the second picture. The picture showed the same man in almost the exact same position, but a smidgeon closer than before. The girl began walking home, invested in the photos. She would inspect the photo and go on to the next, inspect the photo and go on to the next. She saw an obvious pattern as she went through the photos; the man shown in them got closer and closer with each one, and his face got a little bit more visible. The face, as it became clearer, could be seen to contain hideous, shadowy features about it. She looked up to notice that she had returned home, and walked inside, completely ignoring her brother greeting her from upstairs. She flipped to the final photo in the stack, and saw what was by far the most horrible thing she'd seen in her short life. The man's face (if it could be described so) was filling the frame, gnashing with horrible teeth and staring with torturous eyes, blood streaked across most of his face. Several chunks of his face were missing, replaced with meaty, bloody messes. "TOO CLOSE" conspicuously topped off this gore fest of a photo. Her brother was upstairs, on his computer, when he heard the horrible scream of his sister. He ran downstairs, worried out of his head for his cherished little sister. When he had flown downstairs and into the living room, he searched wildly for her. After looking for a good half-hour, he finally gave up and plonked himself down on the sofa. He moved uncomfortably, pulling something from where he was sitting. It was a neat stack of photos conveniently tied with a bit of twine. He pulled off the string and looked closely at the photo. He saw a little girl in a blue-flowered dress, standing a long ways away, looking at the camera. Category:Photography Category:Disappearances Category:Dismemberment